


Sanguine Schemes & Lacking Dreams

by OfficialVolga



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Hey kids ya like vampires?, M/M, Not my usual snarky Vaati but classy villain Vaati is good too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialVolga/pseuds/OfficialVolga
Summary: Link moves into the town of Woodsrift to study the unique plant-life, but becomes all too aware of the town's strange customs. Amulets of the Goddesses are hung over every doorstep, knots of garlic give the air a pungent odor, and the locals refuse to speak of the castle on the hill.





	1. Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time I tried to upload it the site went down and I almost Died but here it is folks

**Two Weeks Ago**

"Why are you staying here?" Was the question, and it gave him pause. That question had started  _everything._

     Why had he stayed there? Because it was home, it was familiar, and it was where he had been found. Young, abandoned, a beggar with not even a last name, all doors were closed to a nameless vagrant, all doors, except the only other outcast's: The Alchemist. She'd had a name, once, the Alchemist did, but the second her strange art became publicly known to the little village of Kakariko, that title had become her identity. Vaguely intimidating, although her height was average, her red eyes always seemed to pierce through him, and she always seemed to know more than she should.

"Why are you staying here?" She'd repeated. "There is nothing left for you to learn here, Link."

     His thick brows had furrowed slightly in thought, and she'd watched him expectantly, somehow he knew that she knew why, but was waiting for him to say it. Impa was many things, but she rarely gave him a straight answer until he earned it, until he had given an answer of his own, 'Equivalent Exchange,' she called it. Her eyes tracked his, slipping down to watch him wring the edges of his rough, homespun tunic.

"It's home."

" _Home_ shouldn't stifle your progress."

"You think it's time for me to strike out on my own, then?" That hardly took any brains to figure out. Impa had went on a journey of her own, too, before settling in Kakariko, to pass her knowledge onto  _him._ He was to do the same, to find a place where his forerunner's knowledge didn't reach, and carve a path for the sake of knowledge.

"I'd say you're two years overdue on it, I went out as soon as I could, but... Every sprout grows at its own pace, Little Pine." A rare smile crossed her face, though whether from fondness or at the sight of his embarrassed face, he couldn't quite tell, even after years of being her ward. And he was certain she liked it that way, forever a little unreachable, even to the nameless beggar boy she'd raised like her own child.

**Present Day**

     At times like this, Link fought to see the wisdom in his decisions as the carriage rolled to a stop in the rough cobbled street, the gelding drawing it tossing his head as though in nervousness. The ride had been wholly uncomfortable, the cart never quite steady enough to let him sleep, always jolting him awake as he nodded off, but the bare-bones setup was all he could afford, and he had certainly arrived. Upon exiting, the alchemist drew his arms up in a brief stretch, relishing in the series of satisfying pops his aching joints made as his eyes flickered over the town.

Woodsrift.

     Located on the southernmost border of Hyrule, secluded deep in the woods, if it wasn't for the thriving lumber trade, it wouldn't have warranted a spot on the map, and with the mountain range cutting Hyrule off from most trade in the south, there was certainly a possible future in mining and tunneling. That is, of course, if prospective miners could get a permit from the elusive Southern Noble. Even in night, Link's eyes could pick out the silhouette of an ancient structure, silhouetted in moonlight, the angles of a wall and the suggestion of a rising spire suggested a castle, but it was too dark to tell exactly.

"We cannot stay here all night, sir, you'd best take your bags and hurry off to shelter. The nights in Woodsrift are awfully hostile to good 'n' honest folk." The carriage driver said amicably, promptly derailing Link's train of thought.

     Hardly sparing a glance, he wasted no time in unloading his luggage, a hefty, aged steamer trunk was all that contained his worldly possessions; his alchemical equipment, a small stock of materials, some spare changes of clothes, and all the money he'd saved over the years brewing medicines for the folks of Kakariko. Not much, but it was all he needed to carve out a foothold, he hoped. Smiling softly, he couldn't help but tip the driver a few extra rupees, to which he received a smile in return, and watched as the carriage rolled away, leaving behind his last chance to turn back, to go home. No, home was here now, and he would just have to get used to that fact.

 

 

 

 

 

_Somewhere, something **watched**._

_Somewhere, something took **notes**._

_Somewhere, something went to report to its **master**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I work on Prevailing Winds? Yes absolutely but have you considered: This


	2. Report: I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching, waiting.

     The fire crackled away in the fireplace, bathing the room in gentle heat and casting a dim light on an otherwise darkened room, as well as warming two bodies that were otherwise cool to the touch. One was somewhat short, androgynous in figure, save for their aristocratic, yet certainly  _masculine_ tone of voice, the second indistinguishable in all aspects as they knelt by the open flames. Outside, the crescent moon hung low in the sky, gentle beams of light casting subtle shadows through the cracks in drawn curtains.

"...And he smelled like herbs and smoke... Like iron and hot clay, too." The second figure spoke, staring into the cherry-red coals.

"An apothecary? And from Kakariko it sounds like... What would he be doing here, of all places?" The first muttered dispassionately, mostly to himself, but Second's keen ears picked up the sound easily.

"I don't think an apothecary smells like sulfur or hemlock, either." Second added, watching First's head perk.  _Genuine interest._

"An alchemist... of course. After the last one disappeared, it makes sense that another would come fill their place. Fate's funny, like that." 

At that, Second couldn't help but scoff. "What does Fate have to do with it?"

"Everything," First began, opening, then closing his lips as he deliberated on what to say next. "There's a place for everything, and everything has a place; when there is a gap, something will fill it, eventually."

     First stepped away from the fire, and threw back one of the curtains, the moon looked as though it was just touching the horizon, and already he could see the first threads of dawn on the horizon, dull orange rising just below the treetops below. As quickly as he'd came, he went, backing away from the glass and letting the curtain return to its previous position. A fresh day was on its way, but with little regret, neither of them would be allowed to see it.

 

 

 

 

_Somewhere, someone was **sleeping**._

_Somewhere, someone was **dreaming**._

_Somewhere, someone was being touched by the elusive hand of **Fate**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These 'report' chapters will come and go as the story moves along.


End file.
